prodigy_game_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Smart-Alecky
Hi guys! I'm CrazedFalcon17 , the author of this fiction, Smart-Alecky. ATTENTION! This story does include romance, but nothing major. If you've read a Harry Potter or Percy Jackson book, you're all set to read this! (If you've been watching all the Shrek movies, you and I have to have a little chat.) Also, you must know what LGBTQ+ is. If you don't, don't search it up on Google. Instead, ask your parents or a teacher (guidance counselor would most likely be the best choice). Enjoy the story! List of Characters OCs (Wizards and pets) - Peregrine: Peregrine is a perky, dyslexic girl who struggles with her math. During dyslexia, she doesn't have much reading sense and doesn't know how to read very well. Luckily, in the Prodigy realm, Noot can cast a spell that shifts letters so she can read better. She travels between two universes (Prodigy and real-life). Peregrine is actually very witty and smart, despite her dyslexia. She is extremely good at logic, strategy, and thinking outside the box. Visus: Visus is a blind, heterochromia-eyed Embershed who earns the interest of Peregrine. He has multiple scars on his body from crashing into things. Visus accidentally ran away from his pack of Burnewts because he was blinded in a wizard battle. Genesis: Genesis is a Gloricious who always strives to do her best. Nevertheless, she has to learn to control her thunder. Since she can only handle 900 watts, there is "limited power" here. She was released from her trainer when the trainer found out she wasn't capable of handling her electricity. Sam Lightningsong (I guess in a way they are shipping fuel): Sam is from a different world. They are genderfluid and have two different personalities. Usually, he's a dorky, nerdy boy who tends to make jokes that no one gets. He has a high-pitched voice and sometimes paints his nails. He's socially awkward and doesn't get along with people. When in her "Fem Form" as she states, she is cheerful and also seems very forgetful. She still keeps the dorky trait, though. As a result of this personality/gender-swapping, they were often bullied at school. Sam is homeschooled. They own a Tarragon. Bobby: Bobby is Sam's Tarragon. He was kicked out of his pack of Dragics when he cowardly ran away after he saw a wizard equipped with water pets. OCs (Non-wizards) - Mrs. White: Peregrine's homeroom teacher MacKenzie: The mean girl at the school. She's dated two boys before (and has broken up with both), which disgusts Peregrine. Brian: MacKenzie's "boyfriend" and her overall servant. In-game characters - Crios Flametalon: A redhead boy with a hot temper. He's the most popular guy at the Academy and many girls think he's "hot". Peregrine thinks he has a decent personality. Mira Shade: Mira has a huge crush on Crios (ship fuel!). She does not attend the academy and instead lives in her own tower. Peregrine respects Mira but does not agree to her harsh ways of training her pets. Peregrine says that it is abuse, while Mira argues that it is the only way to train pets. Noot: A fairy guide and loyal friend to Peregrine. Gale: The Academy's Keeper. Prologue “You may log on to Prodigy now,” Miss White smiles as she heads to her desk. I open up my shiny new school computer and went to the Prodigy website. As I log on, I look out the window and notice a tiny speck of snow swirl down and land in the rosebushes that surround the school. I squint. Was that snow? In the middle of summer? I look again. A few more glistening flakes rain down and I gape in surprise. The snowflakes weren’t white. They were golden. “Staring at another fairy, fish eyes?” whispered a snotty voice from behind me. “Geez. You don’t know the difference between a myth and a math book, do you?” I turn around and the girl behind me, MacKenzie, snorts and returns to her member account. I ignore her. Although I wonder if it was fairy dust. The numbers on my screen start to mix up and swirl around. Letters start to become confusing as my dyslexia rakes my vision. I decide that staring out the window and thinking is a good use of time. I start to think. Is there a liquid lighter than water that I could stand on? Could tornadoes light on fire? Could weeds kill you? And could electricity -''' '''"Peregrine," snaps Mrs. White. "Come to my desk." My mouth turns dry. Obediently, I trudge over. "You must pay attention to me, young lady," Mrs. White whispers harshly. "You are a straight-D student. There is no time thinking about silly foibles about wizards and monsters when there is ''studying ''to be done. Do you understand? Go straight back to your desk and pour over those math books, and in the name of the Lord, ''stop ''looking out the window!" "Why?" I manage to squeak out. "There's nothing to lose when you imagine. I was just thinking about -" Mrs. White's eyes bulged from her sockets. "Do NOT talk back to me, young lady!" she screamed. "You will not gain anything from your imagination either! Will your little fairy friends tell you how to get out of detention?" Silently, I shake my head as my classmates begin to snicker. I stumble to my desk and notice the pink, juicy wad of watermelon bubble gum already affixed to my chair. I force myself to get a paper towel and tug it off. As the gaggle grows louder, I glance at MacKenzie, who is already reloading her ammunition. She blows a bubble out of the pink gum and snaps it viciously. I sit down and try to stop the stinging tears forming in my eyes. Oh, you stupid girl with your stupid ways,'' ''I thought. I was nothing more than a dyslexic girl. Left alone as an outcast and used as a punching bag at my school. Sometimes I really, truly wanted to be at home, even though I loved learning. Even my mom didn’t understand me completely. Practice didn’t always make perfect. All it made was shame. I wished to be completely alone at that moment. Silence, not laughter, would sound like music to my ears. I wished that I was at home. I wished that it was the weekend. But most of all, I wished that there was somebody who could really, truly understand me in this out-of-place universe. Chapter One After school, I walk down the twisted roads down to my house. I stare at everything - the hedges, the birds, every blade of grass. I think about what the trees and the grass and the birds must be feeling. Perhaps it is pain, I guess, as I watch the lawn mower slice away at the dark green grass. I watch the trees' leaves sway in the summer breeze. How long, I wonder, will this planet last? How long until we fly out of Earth in rocketships and become citizens on Mars? And will its inhabitants even accept us? Perhaps if we were to travel to a different planet, we'd be traveling to a different time. Maybe days on Earth would become seconds on Mars. How intriguing to think about, and how wonderful it must feel to be away from the whole entire world! I decide to think about writing, for a change. Writing is like taking a walk. Every letter is confusing unless you keep calm and thaw out your emotions. So taking a walk is like writing. You must thaw out your emotions to make every letter. ''' '''I make my path swirly and curl every step into a cursive letter. Every stride makes me feel like my life is worth living. My name is Peregrine, I think happily. No one can prevent me from being myself. I'm just one girl, and the whole world is against me. There's no point in fighting, but no point in giving up, either. Suddenly, something stops me. It was instinct. The instinct that something was wrong. ' '''A lustrous golden glow seeps from the soles of my shoes. I look behind me. The path I’d been tracing. It wasn’t English, was it? I focus my vision through the blinding haze. The gold starts to pool on the ground. ' '''I look around. No one was in sight. Not even the lawn mower man. No children, no adults. The pool of golden light surges upwards and forms a ring around me. I find myself levitating off of the ground, my hair blowing in my face. I brush it out and the yellow aura shines around my body. Even my backpack glows and I hold on as the ground repels me. Words that are written in a shining, golden cursive appear in front of me, words that would have been meaningless, except… I could read them. “Portal of water, flora and fauna. Lightning and thunder, Healing and trauma. Fiery cyclone, winter’s breath, Shadow-soaked kingdom, Wizard’s death.” Chapter Two I think I must have blacked out after that, because I don't remember anything that happened after I'd read the words. I was definitely lying down. But ''where ''was I lying down? And were those... ''blankets ''that were covering me? Friendly hazel eyes peer into mine. "Oh, good, you're awake." I almost had a heart attack. I sat up so quickly from the bed that it practically gave me whiplash. "Who are you?" I ask. The person backs up so I can see them better. "Hi. I'm Sam Lightningsong. And you are...?" "Peregrine..." I answer him hesitantly. I could now see him more clearly. Sam was about a head shorter than me, so he came up to about my neck. He had untidy brown hair that was messed on each side. And his hazel eyes were much bigger than mine, giving him an adorable puppy-eyed look. You could almost see the halo floating above his head as he gives me a full, genuine smile. "That's a nice name." Man, his voice was so high-pitched! "Thanks, but... where am I?" I croak, my head spinning. "The Academy, of course. I'm assuming you're new here?" "Well, of course I'm new here," I reply. "I have no idea where I am." "How are you feeling?" "Dizzy," I supply. "And light-headed." You should get some rest," he says anxiously, his face careworn. "First-time travelers always have symptoms like this. Don't worry about it, though. Noot will see you in soon." I lie back down because I don't want to disappoint him. I'm not sure how I would describe Sam's face, but let's just say he looked kind of... feminine. Sam had already begun to bounce on the balls of his feet, which was considered a flirty habit for girls at my school, but certainly not for boys. Sam noticed me staring at him and stopped bouncing. Red rose to his cheeks immediately and he ducked his head down. "What's wrong?" I ask. "Did I embarrass you? Oh, I'm really sorry." "It's fine," he smiles. "I have to be careful about who I welcome here." From what I could understand, "here" was a palace. The floor had a huge carpet laid down on it, and I couldn't even see where it ended. It even rolled over the stairs that led beyond my vision. The carpet was royal blue and huge yellow stars were intricately woven into it. ' '''The walls looked like some sort of Greek architectural structure. Pictures of monsters and humans with wands and swords were mingled onto the walls as stained-glass windows. The ceiling reached even higher than my school's library. ' '''Behind me, light glowed and I saw the exit to the area. The wide-open door only exposed a light blue sky and fluffy clouds. Weird. I thought that there would be stairs there. Abruptly, something flies past my face, whipping a slight breeze towards me and causing my eyelashes to shiver. Gold dust came from it, and some of it landed on my wool blanket. It was the same gold dust that I had seen at school. Chapter Three I peer into the dark blue eyes of the creature, which appears to be floating in midair. "Hello there," I say. "Hi. I'm Noot, your fairy guide." His voice sounded like a nine-year-old child. Fairy guide''? So this was what fairies looked like?' '''Noot didn't look like one of those tall, pale figures usually drawn in stories. Instead, he was about the size of a baby and wore a small red-and-blue tunic. A cap was fitted onto his head, making it look bigger in comparison to his body. The cap was blue - made of cotton material, it looked like - with a fluffy white trim at the bottom. An amber medal was placed in the middle of the hat, and a small, silver bell hung at the end.' Noot's wings levitated in midair, helping him fly. A tiny curl of brown hair poked out from under his cap, and a brown, furry tail waved behind him. "Your symptoms should be gone in about ten minutes, thanks to Noot's magic," Sam announced. "In the meantime, I'll explain what's going on to you." While Noot began to sprinkle his fairy dust onto me, Sam spilled everything. "So, you see, I'm not a person that fits in well with society. Not many friends... but that really doesn't matter, does it?" he says. "It's because I'm genderfluid." Looking upon my confused face, he continued. "It means I might swap from a boy to a girl without meaning to." "Did you get bullied because of that?" I ask. "Yeah," he replies. "Everyone called me a 'sissy' and that I 'liked playing with Floatling dolls'. And that," he added, "is the most untrue thing that I have ever heard." "We have a lot of people like that on Earth," I say. "They don't get bullied." He hesitates for a moment. "Where's Earth?" "You don't know where it is?" "No, but I've heard stories about it," he said. "My mother said that you could only get to it if you fell off the edge of Prodigia. And she also said that there were things called humans there. The humans used some sort of winged contraption to fly, and they used these black sticks called guns to cast spells. Are you a human?" "Yes," I say. "I'm a human." "I see. However, I'm sensing a strong source of magic coming from you. Wherever you came from, you've definitely got wizard blood in your veins." "Really?" asks Noot. "Well, in the name of the Wardens, why didn't you say so? I've got to report this to Gale right away. This is a scientific leap for wizardkind - a human, a real human, right in Prodigia! And while you're here, make yourself comfortable. We have to do some testing on you." He shoots toward the corridor and disappears out of sight. Sam shrugs, and a smile spreads across his face. "You're the first human to come to Prodigia. Everyone is going to jump at the discovery. I'll bet Gale will be taking his time off of the pedestals just to research this." I guess I shouldn't be surprised. "Am I going to get a shot or anything?" I say. I didn't like the doctor. Vaccines and shots were painful because they drove deep into the skin. "Well, yes, but first we need to fly you down to Lamplight Town to visit Sir Vey. If you stop eating our food, you'll eventually forget who you are." "All finished!" Noot interrupts, flying in out of nowhere. "Let's head to Lamplight Town, okay?" "Noot, it probably isn't that easy," Sam says. "She's a human from a different world." "Right," he mumbles, and flies out the wide-open door, the bell on his cap jingling. Chapter Four "Here's your ride," Noot announces, leading in two majestic-looking winged creatures. The creatures - lavender-colored griffins, they looked like - had brown saddles strapped onto their backs. Their stirrups, I observed, were a bit closer to their backs than that of a normal horse's. The strategic placement was for their wings. Spread to their full length, they were about ten feet in wingspan. Their front legs were razor-sharp talons that were purple in color. Their back legs, which were also purple, were rippled with muscle. These things could probably do a lot of damage. "Sam, I'll leave you for the introduction," says Noot. "I need to get back to healing. There's a fresh batch of pets to be treated at the Lodge. Another ambush from the Order of Influence." He flies straight out the door in a hurry. I notice that he dives straight down after a few meters of flight. "Meet Gray and Genesis," Sam says as I turn my attention back to the griffins. "They're our Glorici. Plural for Gloricious, of course." I suddenly notice something that I hadn't before. The Gloricious on the left had radiant, red eyes and a tall posture. But the one on the right had watery pink eyes and was standing in a hunched-over position. ''What is going on? ''I wonder. Sam notices my confused face. "Oh, right. They're for flying you down. The Academy is a floating structure -" he gestures all around us - "and you wouldn't want to fall from here, right?" As I open my mouth to ask why the one on the left looked in poor condition, I decide not to. Instead, I ask the more practical question. "Which is Gray and which is Genesis?" '''"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner," apologizes Sam. "The one on the left is Gray. He's got whiter feathers. We don't know if he's albino or not - seeing as Glorici always have white feathers and red eyes. The one on the right is Genesis. She's still working on her wattage control." ''Wattage control? "Your right or my right?" I ask instead, avoiding the question. "Your right," he says. "Which one do you want to ride?" "Uhh..." I didn't want to offend Genesis, but Gray looked much more confident. As he notices me staring at him, he lifts his head regally. "They can't understand you," Sam says quickly. "You won't offend them. I can cast a prodilinguism spell once you mount your steed. I hardly talk to pets, though, so usually, I mute myself." "Okay," I say hesitantly. "I'll take Gray." "Alright, then, walk over to him and be sure to pat him on the head before you try to mount him." I walk over to Gray and pat his head. He sinks to his knees and lets me climb onto his back. The texture of his feathers was what I assumed to be a mixture of downy fluff and a lion's pelt. It all seemed very strange, sitting on a griffin. Gray shakes his wings out and I almost fall off the saddle. "Whoa, boy." He plods around in the hall for a while, impatient. Surprisingly, his front talons did not make a harsh, metallic sound, like the one I was expecting. In fact, he made hardly any noise at all. Sam got onto Genesis. "It's time to go. Since Gale is busy figuring out how to send you back to Earth, we can steer these two down to Lamplight Square. We need as many wizards as possible down there. Since you'll be stuck here for a while, we can show you our customs so you'll fit in more properly. And, besides, Bobby is waiting for me. I've been keeping him at the pet lodge for too long." I suddenly felt nauseous. "If you said this was a floating structure, does that mean we'll have to dive down just like Noot did?" "Bingo," he replies with a smile. Uh-oh, I think. ' '"Here, if you're feeling nervous, I'll cast the prodilingual spell right now," Sam assures. "Better safe than sorry. We always do this to first-time riders, anyways." He raises his index finger on his right hand and utters a spell. "''Ligabus linguam." ''A beam of dark blue light emanates from his fingernail and he traces it in a weird blob-like shape. At first, I thought it was some sort of magic picture, but then I realized that he was tracing around my body, then Gray, and then Genesis. Finally, he touched himself, and the blue light disappeared. "Greetings." Gray's head rotated slowly so he could speak to me better. His voice was startlingly deep and monotone. ' '"Hello," I answer carefully. "Did I hurt you somehow while I was climbing on?" "No, of course not. It was quite pleasant, actually, although I do detest wizards holding on to my feathers. They get dreadfully rumpled." He clicks his beak disdainfully. "Please move your hands to my neck and lean forward." I remove my hands from my lap and wrap them around Gray's feathery neck, scattering a few downy feathers in the process. "Is that better?" I scoot further up the leather saddle and relax my grip. "Yes, quite," he replies. He turns to Sam. "That performance has excelled that of many wizards in my past." "Wow!" exclaims Sam in a sudden outburst. Then his face flushed, embarrassed. "I'm really sorry. I'm changing into my Fem Form. I think it's best if you don't talk to me." She drops her gaze and doesn't speak for a moment. Then, shyly, she says, "Let's head out the door." Chapter Five Gray and Genesis pad out of the wide entryway and step daintily down the tiny flight of stairs onto the brown, sandy ground. I gape as I see that a small town is below me. To the left of the town was a dark and dreary tower made of black cement bricks. It was so tall, it almost seemed to scrape the clouds down in its perpetual gloominess. And then there was the massive sunken ship, the not-quite-exploding volcano, the cloud growing from a huge beanstalk, the huge icy peaks that reached to the sky, a small desert which seemed to be an excavation site, a forest made up of multicolored trees, and a small piece of land which seemed like it was something out of Angry Birds. ''But all of these places were joined together in a single island. ' '''"It's a nice view, isn't it?" Sam grins. "Prodigy Island is truly amazing." "I thought you called this place Prodigia," I say, confused. "That's true," she replies, "but Prodigia is made up of several islands. This one is inhabited by wizards and monsters. Do you see that one in the distance?" She points to the horizon. My eyes adjust to see a gray shape far away. The fog that came from it was dark purple, and it obscured my vision. From just the portion I could see, the island looked like a melancholy place. "It looks sad," I remark. Sam nods. "It is. That's Shadow Puppet Island, where the Order of Influence takes our monsters. There they do some dark magic or something -" she huffs contemptuously - "and then they bring the brainwashed monsters back to Prodigy Island. It's not the monsters' fault they're being toyed with." Category:Fanfictions Category:Unfinished Fanfictions